One Out of Four:Jaden Yuki Love Story
by MemoryWriter
Summary: Natsumi Masaki,a girl who's lived with Yugi Mouto,leaning the arts of Duel Monsters ever since Duelist Kingdom,gets the chance to attend Duel Acadamy and start her own crazy adventures. What happens when Jaden and she finds out she's one of four sisters?
1. Leaving Domino City

My name is Natsumi Masaki. I am 15 years old, on a ship to Duel Acadamy. I already passed an entrance exam back in Domino City. That's where I used to live. Actually, I lived with Yugi Moto and His Grandpa. He's older than me though, so I look up to Yugi as an older brother. I also met Tea, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, Bakura, Seto Kaiba, everyone. Mokuba is my age now, 15. So we attended high school together. Yugi and Tea are 19, Joey's 20, Tristian's 21, and Serenity's 18. Oh and Duke's 21 too. Basically, I've been on these crazy adventures ever since I was 10. And then after three years the Pharaoh Atem finally was able to return home. And now, Yugi looks exactly like Atem. Sounds like him too.

"Ah, I can't believe summer vacation's almost over," I said with my arms folded behind my head, "One wekk left. Three monthes fly by so fast."

"That's because you spent most of your time sleeping in," Mokuba mumbled. I got an anime vein and hit hm in the arm. We both laughed, since this was a daily thing. I say something, he mumbles something, and I hit him. The both of us were wandering around the halls of KaibaCorp. And unlike Mokuba, I call Seto by his last name like Yugi does. Right now Yugi was on another trip to some duel out in the country so I often stay here in KaibaCorp if Grandpa's not home.

"Natsumi," called a voice. We stopped and turned around, seeing Rolland, one of the men who's worked for Kaiba for many yeras.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Seto Kaiba would like to have a word with you, privately," he explained.

"Hm?" I asked wondering. Would would a busy arrogant guy like Kaiba want with me? "Why?"

"He did not say. All he asked for is that you come to his office," Rolland explained again.

"Go ahead Natsumi. I'll wait out here in the hall," Mokuba assured.

"If you say so," I said, running towards his office.

"Wait Natsumi you know you're not supposed to run in the halls!" Roland called. He was sorta like Mokuba's and my baby-sitter, since he's usually around when we get into trouble.

"Telling her she's not supposed to run never stops her you know," Mokuba said sweatdropping. I arrived in front of Kaiba's office, the metal door sliding open. He was 20 now.

"You called Kaiba?" I asked.

"About time you got here," he said putting down a phone.

"Hey at least I got here," I said sitting in a chair in front of his desk, "What is it?"

"Yugi called. He wanted to ask how you were doing," Kaiba explained.

"Well I'm doing just fine. That all?" I asked crossing my arms, knowing there was more.

"Yes, he said that during his travels, he came across Duel Academy on the other side of the country."

"Duel Acadamy?" I asked, "You mean the one you started about a year and a half ago?"

"The very one," Kaiba explained, "He was asking if you wanted to go there."

"Me? Go to Duel Academy?" I asked in disbelief, "But what about school? You know, normal school?"

"Hm, that was a weird question coming from you," Kaiba said leaning back in his chair. It was true. I didn't do really good in school. Mokuba tried helping me with my studies before but that didn't work out.

"But in Duel Acadamy, I could actually learn stuff I _wanted_ to learn. But with school here in Domino I don't know,"

"Doesn't really matter now does it?" he asked, "You said you wanted to become a professional duelist after you graduate school didn't you?"

"Hm... that's ture," I said tapping my chin, "You didn't go to college Kaiba and yet you're one of the top duelists and you own KaibaCorp... I'm in!"

I saw him smork, "Very well then Natsumi. Better prepare your deck. The entrance Exam's this weekend."

"Entrance Exam?" I asked confused.

"Well duh, Duel Academy doesn't let just anyone in. They have to test you first to see if you're worth their time," he said with his eyes closed.

"Wow, _no _pressure there," I said sarcastically, "But no matter, I'll get in no problem!"

"You've got a lotta confidnce for a 15-year-old girl. They don't go easy on anyone."

"Well I don't go easy one anyone either, whether it's dueling or fighting," I said standing up and punching my fist in the air.

"Yeah, you made that very clear when you punched Wheeler in the stomach."

"He sneaked up on me! It was self-defence," I said shrugging, "Anyway, later Kaiba. I'm gonna go get my cards ready."

I walked out of his office, the metal door sliding back closed. I went to the guest room, where I was staying while Yugi and Grandpa were away. It was pretty big. Inside, I saw Mokuba waiting in a bean-ban chair, watching TV.

"So this is where you've been," I said, the metal door sliding closed behind me. I've always loved those doors.

"Yup, so why did Seto call you?" he asked, turning off the TV from his remote.

"I'm gonna be going to Duel Acadamy!" I said.

"Woah seriously?" he asked getting out of his seat, "That school is like for eliete duelists. Then again, you're probably a shoe in."

"Uhuh, opposed to what Kaiba told me. He doesn't think I'll pass the enrance exam," I said with a laugh.

"Don't get too over-confident ok?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm just being the same stubborn Natsumi Masaki," I said opening my drawer, revealing my deck. It consisted of Magician Cards. It was Yugi who inspired me. I didn't start dueling until after the Battle City Tournament. My first duel was in that cyber space thing with Noah. "Ah, I miss the good old days when each day was an adventure."

"You got that right," Eria said. She was one of my duel monsters cards. She was the only one who wasn't a Magician, but she was my first card. I had it with me ever since the orphanage. So I kept it. And then when I got older, around the time of Duelist Kingdom, I started seeing her and was able to talk to her. Even other certain duel monsters I could see and hear. One of them being Kuriboh. Both Yugi and I could see them. I've even told Mokuba about it. He believed me, but something found it weird at most times. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this Natsumi?"

"Sure I'm sure. Is everyone strating to become over protective of me now?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Was that Eria?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, she's asking me if I'm sure I wanna go to Duel Academy," I said looking through my deck.

"Just be careful. I heard that weird stuff happens around there," Mokuba warned.

"Like weird stuff doesn't happen to us?" I said with a laugh. Mokuba sighed.

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

The next few days went by fast. I got dressed and packed my backpack. Normaly girls would bring huge luggages but, eh, I didn't need that much things. I just needed a spare set of clothes, my deck, and my duel disk. I ran outside the KaibaCorp building with Mokuba. We arrived outside in front of a limo. I would be taken to the place where the exams would be held. Mokuba wanted to come with me and make sure I'd be safe. Geez he was always a worry wart. After I did the written exam, I relized I did, very very poorly. All that I had left of hope into getting accepted into Duel Acadamy was my duel. We were back in the imo driving to the stadium.

"I can't believe I failed the wirtten exam," I said with anime tears falling from my face.

"That's what you get for not studying," Mokuba said.

"What kinda person studies for a test on a card game?!" I yelled, making Mokuba lean back towards the window with a sweatdrop.

"Well if you're such an expert, how come you failed?" he asked in his defence.

"Well they asked about certain cards and their effects," I said trying to remember the test.

"Oh come on! On all the places we traveled with Yugi and Seto, you can't remember the effects of certain cards?!" Mokuba asked surprised that I failed that kinda test.

"Hey, I can't remember every duel Yugi and Seto get into," I said crossing my arms, "If you haven't noticed they're like world renowned celebrities. They get into about a dozen duels a day!"

"Whatever," Mokuba said looking out the window. Suddenly there was a red light and we heard a small explosion. The limo started going in all sorts of directions. We eventually stopped, bumping into some tree.

"Oh man what was that?!" I shouted.

"I think we got a flat tire," Mokuba said rubbing his head. I looked out the cracked window, seeing the stadium on the horizon.

"Shoot, we were so close!" I said banging on the door, "That tears it, I'm gonna make it to the last exam! Even if it's the last thing I do!" I yelled, running out of the llimo.

"Natsumi wait!" Mokuba called out from the llimo.

"I'll be fine Mokuba!" I shouted back, "The next time you hear from me on the phone, I'll be at Duel Academy!" I said, fading away.

"Oh that stubborn girl. By what she said, I hope she's the one calling and not some teacher saying she ended up in the hospital," Mokuba said to no in, shaking his head doubtfully. I ran as fast as I could up the street. As I ran, I saw another guy running. He was in a black school uniform with a red shirt. Since he had a backpack, I guessed he was planning on going to Duel Academy too.

"Hey!" I called out to him, catching up.

"Oh hey! You entering the exams?" He asked, running.

"Yup, you too?" I asked.

"Sweet! The both of us are gonna be at Duel Academy! What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Natsumi Masaki," I said with my grin.

"Jaden Yuki," he said, introducing himself. Suddenly I heard a familiar sound, like Winged Kuriboh. Yugi's Winged Kuroboh.

_'Nah, impossible. Yugi's out traveling right now. But... it was Winged Kuroboh's voice... Oh well, might have been something else.'_

We arrived at the stadium, bu the gates were closed.

"Aww man, they're closed!" he said.

"Hey up there!" I said pointing my arm. There were a couple bushes that would lead up over a railing.

"Sweet!"

"Ok, get on my shoulders and climb up onto the railing. Then I'll climb up from your ankle," I explained.

"Um, if you're sure then ok," Jaden said a little unsure, but confident. Then I heard this man's voice.

"Ok, mark all the no-shows no shows," he said to two academy girls.

"Hey wait!" Jaden yelled. He got onto my shoulders and grabbed onto the bushes, his arms hanging over the railing, "I'm no no-show!" he said pulling himself up, "Mark Jaden Yuki as present thank you!"

"Me too! Natsumi Masaki!" I said climbing onto the railings as well, making a peace sign.

After a couple minutes of entering the stadium, we arrived in the main room where the duels were going on. Jaden and I both went up to see it. We saw a guy with a British accent who won his match.

"Wow, that guy's good," I said.

"He is isn't here," said a boy with blue hair next to us, "He's Bastion Misawa. I heard he got the highest test scored on the written exam."

"Wow, I just barely passed mine," Jaden said in disbelief.

"I failed mind," I said with a nervous smile and a sweatdrop, "I'm no good at memorizing."

I managed to make the blue-haired oy laugh, "Neither am I. I'm Syrus by the way. I don't know how I passed my entrance exam."

"So you're in then!" Jadne said hitting him in the back. Syrus almost fell over the railing.

"Congratulations! We'll be in too once we win out matches!" Jaden said proudly putting his arm around me with a peace sign.

"Oh, you may have a problem with that. I think Bastions duel was supposed to be the last," Syrus said. Jaden and I both jumped. That Bastion guy returned to his seat, which was right below us.

"Awsome duel Bastion!" Jaden said leaning over the railing.

"Thank you," Bastion said, paying no mind to the boy.

"Why, you just might be the second best duelist here!" Jaden added. Syrus, Bastion, and I both starred at him weirdly. He sure was confident of himself if he meant what I thought.

"Jaden Yuki and Natsumi Masaki, please report to the arena," said a man's voice over the PA. I heard a couple gasps at the sound of my name but I didn't pay attention.

"Well that's our cue," I said, "I wonder why we were called at the same time."

"Who cares! We got our match! Let's go!" he said happily as he dragged me down the stairs. I was yelling for him to slow down on the way.

"Wait if I'm second-best, who's first?" Bastion asked.

"That would be me!," Jaden said hitting his chest, "It's what I'm best at!"

"Wow, Jaden's really confident in himself," Syrus said worryingly, "I hope he's as good as he says he is."

"He's gonna have to be. Look who he's facing," Bastion said with his arms across, seeing Crowler come onto the arena as the opponent."

"But why both of them? Jaden and Natsumi?" Syrus asked.

"By what I'm guessing, it will be Jaden and Natsumi against Dr. Crowler."

"Oh no," Syrus said, "They're not stand a chance."

"You're names?" a man asked. Was he a man?

"Jaden, Jaden Yuki," he said.

"Natsumi Masaki," I said. I saw him jump at the sound of my name. So I guess I wasn't hearing things when I heard others gasp.

"Well Natsumi, Jaden, I'm Dr. Crowler, a teacher at Duel Academy."

"Wow, a teacher. I never would have suspected that," I said sounding clueless.

"By how you were dressed I thought you were some cheerleader," Jaden said.

"I was thinking more along the line of a mascot or something," I said tapping my chin, Jaden nodding his head. We even gave Dr. Crowler a sweatdrop on the back of his head, along with everyone else watching.

"Those two really have a lot of confidence to say things like that," Syrus said.

"Either that or they're really nuts," Bastion commented.

Our battle went along smoothly. Jaden used his Elemental Heros while I used my Magicians. Everyone seemed impressed by my cards, seeing as they were really rare Dark Magicians. But by living with Grandpa Mouto, the owner of a Card Shop, and Yugi Mouto, the King of Games, you wouldn't be surprised. Fast Forwards to end of duel:

" Flamewingman!"

"Valkyria"

"Attack his Ancient Gear Golem!" Jaden and I said in unison. With that attack, Cr. Crowler's life points dropped to zero.

"And that's game!" Jaden said as we both high fived each other. "We passed!"

"I know! I've never passed an exam in my life!" I said, grinning like Jaden was. In the back round, Eria and Winged Kuriboh watched proudly as their owners passed.

"I-Impossible..." Crowler said on the ground with swirly eyes.


	2. Duel Acadamy Welcome

I was now on campus of Duelist Academy, my dream. Ever since the day Kaiba started this place, I've always wanted to go, but I was too young. But since I was 15 now, and with Yugi's approval, I am finally here. I was wearing a black under shirt with a red and white blazer that girls wore. I had on black pants and those black and red shoes that the slider guys got. I couldn't deal with the red mini skirt and the high heel red boots.

"Ah, now this is the life," I said, "No city, just a big campus with a whole new journey awaiting."

"But you must be careful Natsumi," Eria said appearing, floating at my side, "Wherever you go, no matter how many miles, you can never get away from the abnormaness that follows you around."

"Who said I didn't like abnormalness? I live for abnormalness!" I said.

"Hey Natsumi!" Jaden greeted. I stopped walking as Eria fadded away. I saw Jaden and Syrus sitting my one of these stone figures.

"Oh Syrus, Jaden. You guys look good in those red blazers," I said smiling with my eyes closed. Jaden blushed as Syrus smiled.

"Thanks Natsumi," Syrus thanked, "I see you're in the Slifer Red Dorm."

"That I am. It seems all of us are in the Slifer Red Dorm, " I said sitting next to them.

"Hey Natsumi what dorm did you get?" he asked.

"I got Dorm C, room 307," I said remembering what I read on my PDA.

"Sweet! Us too!" Jaden said excitingly, "All three of us are sharring a dorm!"

"Not that I'm against it or anything, but isn't it weird how Natsumi's sharing a dorm with us, guys?"

"Hm, you're got a point Sy," Jaden said said, "By what I hard, there were the girls dorm and the boys dorm for each rank."

"Oh well, I've lived with guys all my life," I said not really caring I was sharing a dorm with them."

"You have?" Syrusand Jaden asked.

"I'll explain later. Anyway lets' go check out our new place," I said running, the two of them running after me. We arrived at this small apartment looking dorm. by the ocean.

"Man, this place is like a dump," Syrus said.

"Are you kidding? We can see the ocean view from here!" Jaden said.

"And the windy breeze is ject perfect!" I said, standing on the roof.

"Um, h-how exactly did you get up there?" Jaden asked. I slid down and landed where they were.

"If you lived my life, these talents would come in handy," I said with a wink. We opened the door to our dorm room.

"Well, here's our room guys," Jaden said opening the door.

"Kinda small, don't you think?" Syrus asked.

"Small but quaint. I like it!" I said, getting used to living away from home already.

"I agree with Natsumi, I love it!" Jaden said walking in.

"Yeah, kinda weird how all three of us meet at the entrance exams and now we're all room mates. You think we were somehow connected in some ancient life?" he asked fantisizing, "You know, like you were an ancient pharoah and I was the gaurdian Seto. And then Natsumi was the queen. W-Wait then that'd make you two-"

Jaden covered his mouth, lightly blushing, "That's enough fantasizing Sy."

"Hehe, y-yeah. And believe me, that never really would happen," I said, remembering Yugi and Kaiba back home.

"Hm, the room's kinda dark. Maybe some light..." Jaden started, opening the green curtains.

"Hey! Those curtains were closed for a reason!" said a voice from the top bunk. We all looked over seeing someone sleeping under the covers.

"Oh sorry, didn't see ya up there," Jaden said with a nervous grin.

"Well can you see me now?" the boy asked, sitting up. Jaden and Syrus screamed hugging each other while I whacked them in the head.

"Quiet guys, you're loud," I said with an anime vein.

"Yeah, who are you people and what are you doing in my room?" he asked.

"Oh sorry, we're your new roommates. I'm Natsumi Masaki."

"Jaden Yuki."

"Syrus."

"So you're new," he said.

"What of it?" I asked.

"Maybe I should explain how things work then," he said, laying back down.

"What things?" Jaden asked.

"The color thing." he said.

"Oh, _that_color things. There's three ranks in Duel Academy. Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue. Blue's the highest rank, yellow being the second highest. As you can already guess, red's the lowest. You usually get blue for high grades, or because of certain conditions. Yellow's usually kids our age who are really good duelists," I explained, "Then there's red, us, the lowest of the low. But just we because we're ranked last, doesn't mean we're worthless."

"Wow, that pretty much covers it," said the guy in the bed.

"How did you know all that?" Jaden asked.

"Um... this is one of the things I actually studied for?" I said unsure. I didn't want the guys to find out just where I came from yet. And it was true. This was probably the only thing I did know. It was me who gave Kaiba the idea for the Egyptian God Cards to represent the rankings. "Um, I'm gonna go head to the main building. I wanna see the duel arena."

"Oh I wanna come!" Jaden said running after me.

"N-Natsumi! Jaden! Wait for me!" Syrus said, running after us too.

We walked through the building, me leading. I remembered the blueprints that were made for this building. Hard to believe I'd remember something such as this.

"Ah, the sweet smell of dueling," Jaden said, taking a deep breath, "You sure know your way around campus Natsumi."

"Eh, I think of it as an ability. Remember, I'm new to Duel Acadamy too," I said, hitting my chest.

"Are you sure we can be in here?" Syrus asked.

"Sure I'm sure. This is our campus isn't it?" I said.

"Wrong, it's the Blue Obelisk's Campus," said a boy in a blue blazer.

"And you Slifer rejects aren't welcome here," said the other Obelisk.

"Well, except your little lady friend," said one of them, taking my hand. I got an anime vein as I glared.

"I'll have to decline that offer thank you very much."

"W-We're sorry. We didn't know," Syrus said waving his hands, "We were just wandering. We'll be leaving now."

"We don't have to leave yet," Jaden said, "If one of you two duel me. Then I can be a guest duelist here!

"H-Hey, you're _that _Jaden Yuki who defeated Crowler."

"And you're Natsumi Masaki, the sister of the Triplets."

"Who knew they were all Quadruplets."

"Say what?" I said completely lost.

"What's with all the ruckus?" said a boy from the bleachers. We looked up, seeing yet another Obelisk Blue.

"Hello, my name's Jaden."

"That is Chazz Princeton," said the boy next to us, "He's spent three years in Duel Preparatory School so he's gonna be the next King of Games."

"Even Stronger than the Queen of games. If there is one," mumbled the other.

_'Well I'd beg to differ'_

"Well that's impossible," Jaden said crossing his arms, "That's 'cause I'm gonna be the next King of Games!"

"Hm, you did beat Crowler after all," Chazz said, "But then again it's only because it was two on one. Maybe even dumb luck."

"Say that again!" I said with an anime vein. Jaden and Syrus held me back.

"Well isn't this a surprise," said a girl's voice. We saw a blond girl walk in, an Obelisk Blue.

"Who's that?" Syrus asked.

"Hello Alexis," Chazz said slyly, Come to watch me mop the floors with these Slifer Dorks. Well, at least the two of them," he aid pointing at Syrus and Jaden. I had another anime vein.

"Just come on, I came to remind you about the Obelisk Dorm's welcome banquet," the girl named Alexis said sternly.

"FIne, come on guys," Chazz said, taking his two friends with him.

"Wow thanks for that," I said.

"No problem. And don't worry about Chazz. He treats all the Slifers like that," Alexis said.

"Then how come he didn't tease Natsumi?" Jaden asked.

"Maybe because she was a girl. Here in Duel Academy, there aren't any girls in the Slifer Dorm," Alexis explained.

"What?" I asked.

"They're all in Ra or Obelisk. You're the only girl," she said.

"Oh well, those types don't scare me," Jaden said, "I could beat him in one turn!"

"And I could beat him in one punch, "I mumbled with my arms crossed.

Alexis giggled, "Well the Slifer's Welcome Dinner's about to start. You better go."

"Oh right! See ya later Alexis!" Jaden said.

"Bye Alexis!" Syrus and I said, running after him.

Alexis waved at us as we ran down the halls.

_'I guess Natsumi doesn't know about her sisters yet. She seems really oblivious to it. Oh well, she'll meet them eventually.'_

All of us were in a small room. And of course I was the only girl Slifer.

"What kinda food is this?" Eria asked, bendning over the table.

"Hey it's food isn't it?" I asked.

Then a man came int through the door. He looked nice.

"Welcome children. I am Professor Banner. Now, before we eat I would like each of you to say something about yourself."

"Mm this stuff's good!" Jaden said, swallowing his food down.

"Too late for that," I said, placing my head on my hand at our little table.

Professor Banner came over, well since some of us dont' feel like waiting, why don't we all just start eating?"

After dinner, back in our dorm, we were doing whatever. While Syrus was preparing some tea, Jaden was sitting on the ground rubbing his stomach while I was at the desk, looking at all my cards and sorting them out.

"Man that meal was delicious! Professor Banner sure cooks good!" Jaden said all happy, "Natsumi what are you doing?"

"Looking at all of my cards," I said placing them back and forth. Syrus came over and looked at them.

"Wow, you're really into magicians," Syrus said, "I heard that Yugi's most prized card was his Dark Magician."

"It was," I said. I had many versions of Dark Magician, but never Yugi's. That was his monster alone. Especially after that incident in Ancient time Egypt. I remembered Mahad, Atem's childhood friend who became the Dark Magician. Suddenly I heard my cellphone ring at my desk. I picked it up and answered.

"Hello? Natsumi here," I said, focusing on my cards.

"Natsumi? It's me, Mokuba."

"Mokuba? Oh my gosh it's been a while," I said sounding happy. Syrus, Jaden, and the boy Chumley starred at me confused.

"Did you graduate? You're ok right?" he asked quickly.

"Well I'm sitting in my dorm with my roommates. I'm talking normally. I'd think I graduated and that I'm a hundred percent fine," I said giggling.

"Good, I got worried about you after a couple days."

"It's only been about four days," I said.

"Still," he said.

"Who's that?" Jaden asked.

"One of my friends from home," I said, covering the speaker on the phone, "Mokuba I gotta go. Kinda busy right now."

"I understand. Bye Natsumi-"

"Wait hold on Mokuba!"

"W-What is it? You almost broke my ear drum here," he said sounding agitated.

"Can you do a background check on me?" I asked.

"Huh?" he asked puzzled, "How come?"

"I don't really know, but I think... I think I come some relatives."

"Woah seriously? As in you have real live biological family members?" he asked.

"Like I said, I don't know. That's why I need you to do a background check on me back at KaibaCorp."

"I'm on it. I'll call you as soon as I find somehting."

"Thanks Mokuba. Tell Kaiba I said hi. Oh and tell him I beat the teacher in a Duel Monsters Match! With a little help of course," I said looking at Jaden.

"I will. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. Yugi's back in Domino City."

"Really? He is? Yugi's back home? When?" I asked, getting all curious.

"On the day you left for the exams. After the limo accident, I saw Yugi at KaibaCorp with Big Brother. They had another duel together."

"Kaiba and Yugi dueled again?" I asked annoyed. I liked watching Yugi and Kaiba duel but with each other, it got kinda old. I mean, sometimes it even got way out of hand. "I missed everything! Make sure they don't blow up the stadium ok?"

"Yeah yeah, I know." he said, probably rolling his eyes.

"Seriously Mokuba. You remember what happened during that time when Yugi and Kaiba dueled during that Pyramid of Light incident. I got my mind stuck in that puzzle and I had to fight off mummies!" I said, remembering when I got my foot stuck inside that mummy. That was not a pleasant experience.

"Hey at least you got better at fighting," he said, trying to find a bright side.

"Yeah, I learn how to do a mid-air flip and got over my fears on the rise of the dead," I said sarcastically.

"Ok, you just keep doing well at Duel Acadamy and I'll do the backround check _and _keep an eye on Big Brother and Yugi."

"Thank you," I said, hanging up.

"Well that was a really random phone call," Chumley said.

"It was my friend Mokuba. I needed him to do a couple favors for me back home."

"Home? Yugi? You mean you lived in Domini City?" Jaden asked.

"Yup, it's a pretty random place," I said, spinning in my rotating chair.

"You sure?" Syrus asked, "I heard it's pretty quiet around there.

"Lately it's been quiet. But before, man those were some adventures."

"Why? Did your parents have a cool job back in Domino City?" Jaden asked.

"No, I was orphaned as a baby. But then I got adopted by an old man and his grandson."

"Oh, I guess you really meant it when you said you lived around guys," Syrus said, pouring the tea.

"Well you said you were adopted by an old man and his grandson. I guess it was like having a big brother," Jaden said, "What's he like?"

"For one, he's the best duelist I know," I said truthfully.

"Better than Jaden?" Syrus asked, handing out cups of tea.

I shrugged, "Dunno, it's a mystery. But he's taught me everything I know about Duel Monsters. From beginning to end. I remember all the adventured I've had with him and his friends," I said reminiscing.

"What was his name?" Jaden asked, drinking his tea.

"Yugi Mouto," I said smiling. Jaden and Cyrus both spit out their tea as Chumley fell out of his bed, all from shock.


	3. Dueling

"YOU GREW UP WITH YUGI MOUTO?!" Jaden and Syrus yelled.

"Wow, no wonder your deck looks good," Chumley said, getting back up on his bed.

"Wow, you grew up with Yugi Mouto. It must have been like a fantasy!" Syrus said.

"What kinda 'adventures' did you have?" Jaden asked.

"Well it wasn't just Yugi and me. Since I was only 10 when all the weirdness started, he was already a Freshman in High school. He was our age at the time. First we had to go to Duelist Kingdom. And it's not something you'd forget."

"You were at Duelist Kingdom?! That's like one of the greatest moments in Duel Monsters History!" Jaden said, getting into the story.

"Yeah, Yugi had to sneak all of us in. All of us being Tea, Tristan, Joey, and me. And there were the Shadow Games. Oh were those suspenseful."

"So the Shadow Games were real!" Syrus said, excited too.

"Um, n-no! I-I meant in pretend Shadow games yeah! Uh, T-Tea and I would made clay models of the Millennium items and, uh, pretend to do Shadow Games!" I explained, trying to keep out of the detail of Shadow Games, "But even in dangerous duels, Yugi tried to keep me out of it, for safety reasons."

"But knowing you, you just went along anyway," Jaden guessed.

"You know it!" I said leaning back, "If it weren't for that, I never would have made it to the blimp at the Battle City Tournament."

"You were even at the Battle City Tournament?" Chumley asked.

"Uhuh, it was really scrary, but really cool at the same time. I made a lot of friends. While we were all on that blimp, all our minds were sucked into this virtual world. It was there I first dueled. It was also where I found my love for Dark Magician Cards."

"Must have been pretty dangerous," Jaden said.

"Yeah, I was fighting for my life. And Kaiba and Mokuba, how they got involved into all this I'd never understand."

"Wait the Kaiba brothers?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, Mokuba and Seto. Whenever Yugi goes around the country for some important duel, I stay over at KaibaCorp and get into all sorts of trouble, haha." I remembered when I had to stay in Kaiba's office and kept bugging him by asking "Why?" Mokuba was practicly trying to drag me out of his office then.

Suddenly we heard Jaden's PDA go off. He took it took it out and it revealed a video message from Chazz.

"What is it Jaden?" I asked standing up.

"Wow, I guess I'm gonna be dueling after all at that Obelisk Arena," he said.

"If it's Chazz you're facing, all you've got is trouble," Chumley said.

Now Jaden, Syrus, and I were walking through the halls, heading to the Duel Arena for Jaden's and Chazz's match.

"Are you sure we should do this guys?"

"Well you know Jaden. He'd never wanna back out of a duel," I said, "And besides, I do this sorta thing all the time. I've learned some tricks to get us out of situations in case something happens."

We arrived in the battle arena, seeiing Chazz and his two Obelisk friends. As well as Alexis.

"So everyone's here," Jaden said with a smirk.

"Hm, I didn't think you'd show up," Chazz said on the arena.

"GO CHAZZ GO! GO CHAZZ GO!" said three girly voices. Jaden, Syrus, and I looked up to the bleachers seeing three Obelisk girls who looked exactly like me! In fact, they all looked exactly the same, like triplets. Except they had blue instead of red. And they were wearing the skirt and the small boots to match.

"Oh man you built robot fangirls of me?" I asked with a sweatdrop, a little freaked out.

"Ha, and I thought you already knew," Chazz said.

"Knew what? Argh I hate it when I'm clueless about these things!" I said ruining my hair.

"Natsumi, maybe you should to talk with Alexis up at the bleachers with Syrus. I'll go start my duel and win," Jaden said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Will do. good luck Jay!" I said, running with Syrus. I didn't see it, but Jaden was starring at my direction. That was the first time I ever called him Jay.

"Hey Alexis!" I called out.

"Syrus, Natsumi," she said.

"Hey, you think you know why there are three doubles of Natsumi over there?" Syrus asked.

"And why they're acting all fan girlish over Chazz," I said turning green in the face.

Alexis sighed, "I guess you didn't know. Come on, sit, I'll tell you both," she said calmly. Syrus and I looked at each other and sat down.

"So what's the deal with all this?" I asked.

"Those three, they're sisters, Akimi, Fuyumi, and Harumi."

"Wow, they all sound like Natsumi's name," Syrus said.

"Well Natsumi is their sister. Natsumi, you're one of four sisters. In other worlds, you're all quadruplets."

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"W-Well think about it Natsumi. You were orphaned as a baby so you didn't know any of this." Eria said, appearing behind me.

"Well don't you think I should have known who my own sisters were?! Or at least that we were all a set of Quadruplets?!" I shouted.

"Natsumi who are you talking to?" Alexis asked.

"Um," I said sweatdropping, "Long story."

"GO CHAZZ GO! GO CHAZZ GO!" the three said.

"I hate 'em already," I said glaring.

"Well you are the youngest," Alexis said.

"What?!" I yelled back at her.

"Harumi is the oldest, then Fuyumi, then Akimi, and then you, Natsumi."

"I don't know how much worse this can get," I said hanging my head down.

"GO CHAZZ GO! GO CHAZZ GO! GO CHAZZ GO!"

"T-they scare me," Syrus said with a sweatdrop.

"COME ON JAY! WIN THIS DUEL! KICK CHAZZ'S BUTT! WHOOO!" I yelled as if this were a baseball game.

"But I think Natsumi scares me more," Syrus added in with a bigger sweatdrop.

The duel went on. It could go either way. But I had to admit, Chazz was pretty good. He reminded me a lot of Kaiba back then. Just then Syrus, Alexis, and I heard footsteps, since the main door was right under us at the bleachers.

"Guys! We gotta go!" Alexis called out to Jaden and Chazz, "We got company. It's campus security. If they catch us in here we're all in serious trouble.

"W-What? B-But we're students here right?" Jaden asked starting to freak out.

"Rules say there aren't supposed to be any after hour duels," she said, "But I guess Chazz didn't tell you that."

"You goodie-two-shoes obelisk!" shouted Harumi.

"Come on Chazz we should get out of here," Akimi said. It seems she was the one with the quiet soft voice out of the three.

"Fine, later losers," Chazz said jumping off stage.

"Hey wait! The duel's not over! Man I had this duel n the bag!" Jaden said stomping his foot.

"Jaden they're comming!" Syrus called out.

I sighed, "Oh geez, let me handle this," I said.

"But how are you gonna-" Alexis started out, but I already went. I jumped down from the bleachers, landing right behind the security. I used my fingers and gave them a verve pinch, making this faint into sleep.

"Wow..." Alexis said.

"Remind me to stay on your good side," Jaden said, rubbing his neck.

I made that goofy grin with a peace sign. "How do you think I survive KaibaCorp each day?"

We all went outside through the backdoor that Alexis showed us. We ran back to our dorm before anyone else could catch us.

"Wow, this was some first day huh guys," Jaden said.

"You got that right," Syrus said.

"So how'd the duel go?" Chumley asked.

"It was awsome!" I said, getting all my energy back, "Jaden would have won if Security hadn't come by and ruin the fun.

"So you guys were caught by security?" he asked.

"We would have, but then Natsumi gave them a nerve pinch and put them to sleep," Jaden said.

"Comes in handy back at KaibaCorp," I said with a sly smile.

"At least we didn't get caught," Syrus said, "Natsumi I don't know how you can call these dangerous events daily things."

"Hey, abnormalness always follows me around." I said getting into bed, yawning, "I'm really tired. I'd usually sleep in but with all the excitement, I've finally tired myself out. Night everyone."

Syrus and Jaden starred at me for a moment in my bed. Suddenly my cellphone rang , ruining the total silence. It scared everyone, making me fall out of my bed.

"What the heck?" I said, grabbing my cell phone from my desk.

"WHAT?!" I asked.

"N-Natsumi?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh, Mokuba, sorry about that. I had a really... strange day," I said, looking at Jaden. He just laughed nervously and shrugged his shoulders, "Anyway what's up?"

"For one, I did that backround check on you like you asked," he said.

"Oh, that," I said, remembering what I asked him before.

"And I found some interesting things. But considering you're already at Duel Academy, you must have already found out," Mokuba explained.

"Found out what?" I asked.

"About you and your three sisters. All four of you are quadruplets," he said.

"Oh that, oh I've already et them. And they're total opposites of me."

"Really?" he asked, "How so?"

"Well they're all fan-girlish, that's for sure," I said with a glare to the wall.

"Not to mention scary," Syrus said, remembering when we were all rooting for the person we wanted to win during the duel.

"Well she didn spend her days with Yugi and everyone back in Domino. That must be why she's into all this cool stuff," Jaden said.

"Anyway I'll call back later if I have anymore news," I said.

"Alright, night Natsumi," Mokuba said, hanging up.

"Oh boy, I'm gonna be receiving a lotta calls from him," I said, "He's so over protective of me."

After a couple more days, I've started attending the classes. And that wasn't easy. As fun as it sounded, attending classes that taught you about duel monsters, put me to sleep, like with Jaden and Syrus. Except in Professor Banner's Class, he made class seem interesting. Now it was night, and me, Jaden, Chumley, and Syrus went to the Slifer's Meeting room, where we ate our meals and such. We were telling scary stories. We're have our decks and the stronger the monster, the scarier the story has to be.

"I hope I get a high level card," Jaden said, drawing a card from his deck. It revealed a level 1 card instead, "Oh, I think I have a story that'll do the trick."

"So what's the story?" I asked, laying my head on my arms on the table.

"Well it's more of a memory. Back when I was a little kid, I used to hear strange sounds. Ones I didn't recognize," he said, spacing out, "And when I'd go check, all I'd find were my cards."

"And then"? Syrus and Chumley asked.

"Well that's it," Jaden said with that grin.

The two of them anime fell out of their chairs."That's it?"

"Yeah, he said, "But lately, I've been hearing those strange sounds again."

"Do you think it's like how you can see Duel Monster Spirits?" Eria asked me. I shrugged, not wanting to reply out loud with the guys here. But she had a point. Could Jaden see them too?

"Come on Natsumi, why don't you go?" Jaden asked.

"If you say so," I said, drawing a card from my deck. It revealed Silent Magician Level 8.

"Sweet, you got the stronger monster in your deck," Jaden said, admiring the Magician Card.

"Now she has to have an even scarier story," Syrus said.

"Hm, let me think..." I said, pondering.

"Oh come on, with all the stuff you've been through, can't you at least think of one time you were scared?" Jaden asked.

"I think I got one," I said, remembering a real live moment, "Lately I've heard rumors back in Domino City. There was this one guy, fightinf in Shadow Games, banishing people's souls into the Shadow Realm."

"I-It's only a legend right?" Syrus asked.

"No one knows," I said shaking my head, "But one night while I was staying over at KaibaCorp, I saw this duel outside the window. The challenger lost and his opponent uses this bright light. The next thing I knew, the guy was on the ground and ended up in a coma. he still is in that coma right now. But no one knew, it was because of a Shadow Game."

"W-Wow, I'm glad it's only a legend," Chumley said shaking.

"Hey I want to join in on the fright-fest!" said Professor Banner. Syrus and Chumley fell out of their chairs and Jaden and I hugged each other screaming.

"Too late for that," Syrus said, getting back up.

"P-Professor banner?" I asked surprised.

"Well while you're here why don't you play too?" Jaden asked, the both of us letting go.

"Yeah, the stronger the card, the scarier your story will be," Syrus said, adjusting his glasses.

Professor Banner Drew his Card.

"Woah, that's a level 12 card," Jaden said.

"Oh man, it's gonna be scarier than Natsumi's story," Chumley said.

"Oh! I so wanna hear this!" I said getting all excited.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now," Syrus said , scared.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to hear about the Abandoned Dorm?"

"Abandoned Dorm?" Jaden and I asked.

"Yes, no one talks about it, but it is located at the end of the forest. It was shut down after several students went missing."

"W-Why'd they go missing?" Syrus asked.

"Well that's the mystery of it," Professor Banner explained, "But rummor had it, that it had something to do with Shadow Games."

"Thank you can stop now!" Chumley said, hiting behind his chair.

"Hey Natsumi, you know a lot about the Shadow Games right?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, they're dangerous mystical games played with powerful items," I explained.

"I know, the Mellenium Items," Jaden said, "I've heard about those before, but it's not all true."

__

'Oh believe me. They are.'

"Well that's what most people say. But all stories start from somewhere," Professor Banner said, walking out of the room.

"Well that's it. He's definitly a cool teacher" I said.

"Well I think I saw something in the forest once," Syrus said.

"Hey it could be the Abandoned Dorm!" I said.

"Then you can be our guide when we go to it," Jaden added in.

"E-Excuse me?" he asked.

"We're gonna go to that Abandoned Dorm!" Jaden said standing.

"What?!" Syrus and Chmley asked.

"Yeah, we might find out why those students went missing! I said, getting just as excited as Jaden was.


End file.
